ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
AFS3E8 If All Else Fails
Plot An earthquake happens in a forest. Underground, it awakens a Highbreed in a pod. Elsewhere in the forest, the team and Max are camping out. Max is telling old Plumber stories. Kevin is disgusted by Max's squidburgers when they feel the earthquake. Underground, the Highbreed goes to a control panel and says that he must complete his mission, as the war has ended. Max suddenly screams and collapses. Max insists that everything is fine, despite having knocked over the grill. The others are worried. Max spaces off, knocks over the grill, and mutters something about seeds. Ben and Gwen are concerned. Max tries to convince them that everything is fine, but agrees to get checked out if he isn't fine in the morning. A purple growth spreads over his neck. That night, he wakes up, with the growth spread farther. In the morning, Kevin wakes up to find Max gone. Gwen is able to track him and they go to his position in Kevin's car. At a clearing, other humans with the same growth are gathered when Max arrives. The Highbreed, satisfied with the number of humans there, activates a machine from which large vines sprout and grab the people, enclosing them in a yellow structure. The team arrives at the structure and see Max. Ben goes Spidermonkey. The Highbreed arrives, surprising the team. Spidermonkey attacks, but is shot away. Kevin attacks and has more success, but is also defeated. Gwen fights the longest, but is also defeated. Spidermonkey suggests that they attack together. They surround the Highbreed, but the pod sinks into the ground and creates a giant plant monster resembling a Highbreed. The monster walks away as the team watches. The Highbreed says that the monster will mean the end of the human race. Spidermonkey asks how to stop the monster, but turns back to Ben. The Highbreed flies away. Ben tries to go Way Big, but gets Humungousaur. Humungousaur grabs the monster's leg as Kevin and Gwen follow in the car. The monster barely notices Humungousaur. Gwen makes a mana shield, but it walks through. Kevin ejects from the car and attacks the monster to no effect. He falls off. Gwen says that they don't want to hurt the people inside. Humungousaur runs after the monster and tries to trip it. He manages to stop it. Gwen looks for weak spots, but it smacks her and Humungousaur away. Humungousaur turns into Ben. Ben turns into Jetray and flies into space, having a plan. Kevin and Gwen continue attacking the monster to no effect. The army arrives and shoots the monster with tanks, despite Gwen's pleas to stop. The general says that the monster is headed for a nuclear power plant. The army shoots the monster, but nothing happens. The Highbreed flies in and says that the army can't succeed. Ben, Ship, and Reiny arrive. The Highbreed doesn't believe that Reiny is the Highbreed Supreme, as he is a hybrid, but Reiny manages to convince him. Reiny says that he was awakened by accident and Gwen realizes that it was the earthquake. Reiny tells the Highbreed to shut down the weapon, but he says that it cannot be stopped. The Highbreed says that the Highbreed will absorb the power from the plant and explode, destroying the planet. They fly to the plant in Ship. They decide to fight it from the inside. Ben turns into Jetray and flies to its exhaust port. They go inside and are attacked by antibodies. Ben turns into Diamondhead and attacks the antibodies. The team fights, but are unable to stop the antibodies and are wrapped in vines. Diamondhead manages to escape and defeat an antibody, revealing it to be human. Gwen realizes that when the vines are cut, the antibodies are defeated. The team cuts all of the vines and continues looking for Max. They find him hooked up to the monster, being used as its brain. The monster arrives at the power plant, damaging it, and begins to absorb energy. The Highbreed flies to it. Inside, Diamondhead tries to reach Max, but fails. The team tries to cut Max's vines, but they regenerate. Diamondhead turns into Ben. Ben realizes that he can influence it as Swampfire and turns into him. Swampfire is able to make the monster release Max. The monster deactivates, but collapses onto the plant, damaging it. The Highbreed arrives and takes control, bringing the monster off of the plant. The team manages to escape, but the Highbreed does not. Reiny assures Ben that the Highbreed's death was an honor. Later, Gwen asks Reiny if there are any more Highbreed doomsday machines on Earth and he says that he'll check. Characters *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ben Tennyson *Highbreed Slaves *General *Reinrassic III *Ship Villains *Highbreed *Highbreed Tree Monster *Tree Monster Antibodies Aliens *Spidermonkey *Humungousaur *Jetray x2 *Diamondhead *Swampfire Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes Category:Highbreed Arc